


Snowy Days

by PH4N70M



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH4N70M/pseuds/PH4N70M
Summary: The snow lay flat on the pavement as the boys breath in unison, they stand there colder than ever and yet everything felt so surreal to them. Even so it was never this serene, but more messy and confusing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> umm ya this is my first fanfic so hope you like it.

_The days had been long and chilly as it was mid September at Aoba Johsai High. It was a practice date for the volleyball team but practice had been cancelled due to the immense snowfall the city had overnight and it would be hard for kids to get home after practice. Oikawa had been dozing off in class when all of a sudden he felt a tap on the shoulder, it was Iwaizumi and he looked concerned. His face had been all red as if he had been crying for hours. He had just walked into class after being late even though it was mid day which was a really odd sight. He had always been a perfect student who was never late to any class and got perfect grades but the past month his grades and attendance had been slipping ever so slightly and it concerned Oikawa. Staring at the masculine man who looked so broken, he sat there in shock. He had never seen Iwa cry not even once even if they had been childhood best friends._

_“Iwa?” Oikawa questioned_   
_“I need to talk to you like right now” Iwa stated quietly but his voice shook like he was in pain_   
_“Are you ok? I'm concerned” Oikawa answered in concern_   
_“I’ll tell you that in a sec just get permission to leave the class” Iwa answered staring at the ground_   
_“Ok fine” Oikawa sternly said_

_Oikawa stood up suddenly and told the teacher he felt sick which was an obvious lie but after doing so the teacher allowed him to go with one other classmate, obviously he chose Iwaizumi. As both of the broad shouldered men stood up and walked out of the silent class Iwaizumi’s pace rapidly sped up to running-ish pace and suddenly pulled Oikawa into an empty classroom, it shocked Oikawa being pulled into a classroom so suddenly but he still went along with it._

_The lanky, tall, brown haired man was staring in shock at the slightly shorter black haired bold man. The two stood in silence until Iwa finally spoke up in a raspy tone that just made it so much clearer that he had been crying earlier._

_“Oikawa, i'm concerned for you and i don't know what to do” Iwaizumi spoke up yet still mumbled the slightest bit_   
_“What do you mean ‘your concerned for me’ “ Oikawa answered back in confusion_

_Iwaizumi stumbled over his wording but he explained that Oikawa had been putting so much work into volleyball that he had forgotten to take care of himself and his grades. This shocked Oikawa to his core, his mind was set on becoming better than the first year that managed to surpass him in his first season. Forgetting to eat meals, slipping grades and refusal to hang out were a few of the many outcomes of Oikawa training till his breaking points._

_They stood there in silence for minutes, they didn't know what to say to each other. Oikawa was just told his childhood best friend is scared for his mental health for the first time in years, Iwaizumi just told his best friend he was scared for him to the point it was hurting him, neither knew what to do in that exact moment. Oikawa’s mind had been racing and mid thought his legs gave out on him causing him to collapse on the ground, scaring Iwa his first thought was to push him away and turn down his concerns._

_“Im fine Iwa! My legs are just sore from practice” Oikawa protested_   
_“Shittykawa i know your not ok, you don't have to stay strong when your hurting” Iwa objected_   
_“Just leave me alone im going home i don't feel so good” Oikawa insisted_

_As he rushed out of the room Iwaizumi was still crouched down on the floor and the words ‘just let me help you’ slipped out of his mouth ever so slightly, and the moment they did it shocked him to his core. The man he cared so much about and finally showed some emotion too turned his request to help down even if he was hurting._

_Oikawa’s mind was racing through thoughts of anger, confusion and even sadness deep down yet he didn't even know why. He walked out of school grabbing his stuff on the way and immediately rushed home. As he walked into his room a cold breeze hit his face, not realising it he had left the window open that morning. ‘It really is getting bad huh’ he thought to himself as he closed the window. He flopped onto his bed, within seconds and just laid there for a bit until he sat up._

_‘How could i be so stupid my god’ Oikawa started to doubt his self worth even more than he usually would, his mind was racing to the point it scared him so much. He cared so much about Iwa yet never showed and the moment someone showed their concern for him he immediately turned them down as if it was nothing. He just messed up and badly too his thoughts were like raindrops in a rainstorm ever flowing and loud. He needed some way of calming them and his only thought was to pass out and not wake up till later and that's exactly what he did._

_Hours later oikawa woke up to a loud phone ringing, to his surprise it was Iwa. turns out he had slept for half the day and it was now 7 pm, 4 hours after school had ended. This single phone call made Oikawa feel even more gloomy than he already was even if it wasn't a sad phone call. Iwa had been checking in on Oikawa just to see if he had eaten. (which he of course hadn’t) Following Oikawa’s comment saying he hadn't eaten yet Iwa bursted out screaming through the phone telling him how important it was to eat and stay healthy._

_After this single phone call Oikawa gathered the energy to leave his room and make food. After eating his dinner Iwa had texted him to make sure he had which he answered accordingly. This went on for the rest of the night, reminding him to drink, sleep, etc. knowing someone cared about him made oikawa feel a slight ounce to put the immense training on hold until a small voice in his head started to tell him_   
_‘but what about Kageyama, he’s better than you at everything and you know that. He’s going to surpass you thousands of times before you get better, start working on your serves.’ This voice urged him to put sleep on hold and head out into the cold to practice. Not knowing it was after midnight he did it anyways even if Iwa had told him to head to sleep hours ago he couldn't get practice off his mind._

_‘If i just get better everyone will like me’ he thought to himself as he hit a bump than a set one after another missing a few in the process but getting better and better as he continued. Within minutes his hands were freezing cold but he continued practising thinking it would help him get better. Without knowing he had already been out there for half an hour and his hands were at their breaking point, seeing his hands fiery red he paused for a sec and decided to head inside. It was well after midnight and Iwa was most likely sleeping by now but to his surprise he got a call, he picked up his phone just to see it was Iwa after all._

_“Shittykawa what did i tell you hours ago! Why the hell did you pick up the phone!” Iwaizumi sounded angry and his tone made it obvious_   
_“Iwa I'm fine, I was just practicing a bit, practice was cancelled after all.” Oikawa answered in a concerning tone. His breaths were mangled and held but he was huffing at the same time._   
_“My god Oikawa just go to sleep. I'm picking you up tomorrow so you better be ready.” ordered Iwa, hanging up the phone right after saying so._

_Oikawa wanted to follow what Iwa said but his mind was racing through thoughts of if he was good enough or if he was ever going to surpass the first year who he truly started to hate. This had been the daily routine for months: wake up, practice, leave for school, doze off in class throughout the day, practice at lunch, end school, go home, eat, practice till way after midnight and then sleep. At this point he had grown way thinner than he usually was but he just brushed it off as a diet. His constant thoughts included: ones of disbelief, harsh criticism of himself, and so much more mental torture he made himself go through._

_He sat there staring at the ceiling long enough that he started falling asleep, soon enough it was 8:20 in the morning and he had woken up late. Little did he know Iwa had been standing outside for 15 minutes longer than he wanted, it takes 40 minutes to get to school and it started in 25 minutes, he was very late and it scared him to the point he fell out of his bed. He changed in seconds and rushed down the stairs grabbing his backpack on the way out. He ran out without eating breakfast obviously but knowing this would happen Iwa had brought him a piece of toast from his house to give to him on the way to school._

_“What did i tell you about eating my god” Iwaizumi forced the toast into Oikawas mouth_   
_“Ey ey ey calm down on the harsh push ya don't wanna choke me do ya Iwa-chan~” Oikawa_   
_“My god just shut it and take the damn bread shittykawa” he coughed up forcefully handing the food to him_

_Their walk to school was fast, brisk and quiet since they didn't know what to say about what was going on so they just walked in silence the entire time. As they slowly got near the school Oikawa stopped in his tracks and held Iwa back from walking. They both stood there but Oikawa seemed hurt in a way . His eye seemed less confident than usual and unlike most days he was eyeing the ground rather than having a confident view of the world and his usual cockiness was way less present this day._

_“Hey Iwa?” he said in a stuttering tone_   
_“Yes shittykawa? Are you okay?” he answered back in confusion_   
_“I-I d-don't know. Im sorry but i don't really want to talk about it. I’ll come forward if i do have something to say” he said as his apparent “confidence” seemed to pop right up again_

_As his confidence magically spiked he started skipping along to school but this time it seemed to be faked. As hajime thought, he had been faking it all along, the smile, the confidence, everything except for his drive. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking at this point and he knew the reason. But he followed, wanting to keep his trust, allowing himself to not think about what was at stake if he didn’t seek help soon enough. Hajime caught up to Tooru and they both walked into school and walked into the class. At this point they were over 20 minutes late and the teacher was fairly mad at both of them._

_As the teacher pulled both of them out of the class they both stood there in silence the teacher stared at them and asked them ‘so tell me boys why were you late’ hajime being the responsible one spoke up and spoke the truth ‘Oikawa slept in and i promised to walk him to school so i had to stay, sorry sir’ the teacher stared for another second and allowed them both back into the class, they proceeded to their seats were which opposite sides of the classroom. Oikawa at the front Iwaizumi at the very back._

_Seeing these two being the most distant they had ever been was weird for everyone saying they were almost always staring at eachother but this time they had been so distant and instead of drifting off alone they were drifting… together? It was as if they had become closer but further apart at the same time. Their inseparable bond grew stronger but with the cost of growing apart in feelings._

_As the class sat there in silence waiting for the teacher to start the silent whispers started like every class but those two sat there. In silence not even talking to their classmates like they would usually do in these situations. Instead they sat there, Hajime writing a few things down (most likely in a diary of sorts) and Tooru staring out the window zoning out to the point he didn’t hear the teacher call roll and was suddenly snapped back by a classmate tapping him on the shoulder._

_“Here! Sorry.” He stammered suddenly_

_Nobody said anything unless it was answering their name but Iwaizumi sat there staring at him wondering if something was gonna happen to him at practice the next day. As the day went on they walked together to classes and didn't talk about what had happened the day prior until the walk home._

_“Ya know you should really take some time off from volleyball. Nobody is disappointed in you and kageyama looked up to you and hinata looks up to you in the greatest way possible. Have you heard his nickname for you?” iwaizumi blurted out randomly_   
_“No, I thought he hated me” Tooru answered looking at his shoes as they walked_   
_“My god you really are a dumbass. Hinata calls you “the great king” so take that as a compliment and take a break.” He playfully pushed Oikawa as he spoke_   
_“You suck Iwa-chan ya know that right?” Oikawa spoke up and surprisingly raised his head as high as possible._   
_“Wow that was a quick 180. Do yourself some good and stop going to practice for at least a week or two. It'll be good for your health and I’m taking away your volleyball.” Iwaizumi stood as tall as possible and started walking_   
_“Heyyyyy don't leave me, i’ll take a break from volleyball if that’s what you want me to do just don't leave.” Tooru stood there looking at the ground once again but walking as well._

_As they arrived at Tooru’s house he dropped his bag and let Iwa into the house. Following what they had talked about he grabbed all of his volleyballs and handed them over to Iwa. Not Realizing how many there were he tried grabbing them all but was quickly bombarded with balls causing him to fall to the ground. Instead of helping him, Oikawa stood there laughing his head off but was soon hit in the head with a volleyball like all the other times he had laughed at a similar situation. Wanting to be nicer than usual he grabbed a bag for the volleyballs to make it easier on the guy sitting on the ground._

_“You’re a mess ya know?” Iwaizumi sat there grabbing the volleyballs and putting them into the bag that was handed to him._   
_“Wow thanks such a confidence booster.” Oikawa whispered under his breath_

_The two stayed quiet for a few minutes as Hajime pushed as many balls into the one bag as possible, once he finished he jumped up and started for the door. Tooru stood there staring at the floor for a hot second until he spoke suddenly and frantically._

_“Please… I’m begging you… don't leave me again.” he said as his eyes swelled over with tears_   
_“W-What?” Hajime answered confusingly_   
_“Y-You know w-what i’m t-talking about!” Tooru continued_

_Iwa stood there oblivious until he remembered the events that happened four years prior. The two had gotten into a major fight and Iwa didn’t talk to Oikawa for almost two months, they practically lost contact for over 4 months because of this. Knowing that this fight still broke Tooru’s heart hurt him so much to the point instead of joking around with the boy, he rushed to his side, clutching him as hard as possible. “But why did it affect him so much? All I did was make fun of him in a joking manner? Why would us having a fight 4 years ago still affect him?” was what Iwaizumi had been thinking as the embrace happened._

_**Chapter 1 end** _


End file.
